Rasa Yang Tertinggal
by lovely odapus
Summary: Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika ia menatap wajah penolongnya. Seorang pria tampan berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis. /"Hisashiburi Sakura" / " Hi...hisashiburi Sa...sasuke kun"


**Rasa Yang Tertinggal**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimotto**

 **warning** _typo, ooc, DLDR_

gadis bersurai pink berjalan terhuyung, sesekali ia berpegangan pada dinding. Rasa pening masih ia rasakan, ia berhenti dan memijat kepalanya dalam hati ia mengutuk bosnya karna membuatnya lembur selama seminggu sehingga anemianya kambuh dan membuatnya berakhir di lorong sebuah Rumah sakit.

Ia kembali berjalan saat rasa pusing yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan rasa pusing kembali menderanya hampir saja ia tersungkur membentur lantai jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan pinggangnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa nona? "

Suara _bass_ seseorang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia kembali memijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang menghantamnya beberapa saat lalu.

" Terimakasih sudah menolongku " Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah penolongnya. Matanya membulat terkejut saat melihat wajah pria yang menolongnya. Pria yang berdiri dihadapannya memiliki wajah tampan dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang tajam, dan rambut raven yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. Dan rasa pusing yang menderanya menghilang dalam sekejap.

" _Hisashiburi_ Sakura " sapa pria itu kalem

" _Hi...hisashiburi_ Sa..Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memaki dirinya sendiri karena menjadi gagap dihadapan sasuke.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat "

" Umm, ya anemiaku kambuh " Sakura tersenyum canggung. " _Ano_ Sasuke- _kun_ bisa kau lepaskan aku? "

Sasuke tersenyum dan melepaskan belitan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dengann perlahan seolah ia enggan melakukannya.

" Apa kau akan ke ruangan dokter? "

" Tidak aku akan ke apotek untuk mengambil obat. "

" Aku akan mengantarmu. "

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke- _kun_ "

" Hn, kau bisa saja membenturkan wajahmu kelantai kalau berjalan sendiri. " Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat saat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, perasaan hangat mengisi hatinya . Setelah lima tahun berlalu Sakura pikir perasaannya pada Sasuke akan menghilang, cinta sepihaknya saat SMA perasaan cinta yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan pada pujaan hatinya Uchiha Sasuke lelaki yang ia cintai sejak ia berada ditingkat pertama. Cinta itu masih ada bahkan setelah delapan tahun berlalu Sakura masih mencintainya. Ingatan Sakura kembali saat ia masih berada di SMA. Tidak begitu banyak kenangan yang ia miliki bersama Sasuke karena mereka memang tidak begitu akrab meskipun mereka ada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun. Dan satu kenangan yang selalu terekam dengan baik dihati dan memori otaknya.

 _" Ne Sasuke-kun bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini? " Sakura menunjuk salah satu soal yang ada dibuku cetak. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok._

 _" Hn, kau harus mengalikannya lebih dulu sebelum membaginya. " Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya._

 _Setelah Sakura mengerti mereka kembali mengerjakan soal soal yang ada dibuku, beberapa kali Sakura salah menjawab dan Sasuke harus mengajari Sakura cara menjawab soal yang benar. Saat Sakua menghapus jawaban yang salah dan meletakan penghapus di meja penghapus itu hampir terjatuh, Sakura dengan cepat berusaha meraihnya dan disaat bersamaan Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan._

 _Sakura langsung menarik tangannya, semburat merah langsung menghaiasi wajahnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara tawa pelan Sasuke._

 _" Ne Sakura kalau saja ini di drama mungkin kita akan saling jatuh cinta dan berpacaran. " Sasuke terkekeh pelan_

 _Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat cepat. " Bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama " Sakura berkata lirih tanpa bisa didengar Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali fokus pada soal soal di buku._

" Ra..."

" Sakura..."

" Sakura, hei kau melamun? " Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura " Kita sudah sampai "

" Oh, ya. " Sakura melihat mereka berdiri di depan apotek. Ia langsung menyerahkan resep obat miliknya kepada petugas apotek.

" Sasuke- _kun_ kau dari mana saja? kenapa lama sekali?. " Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Seorang wanita hamil sedang bergelanyut manja dilengan Sasuke, dan sialnya rasa pusing yang semula hilang kini kembali menyerangnya. Sakura bodoh memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hanya karna Sasuke memegang tanganmu dan mengantarmu ke apotek kau pikir dia tertarik padamu, bahkan kau tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan istri Sasuke.

" Shion aku bertemu dengan temanku, namanya Sakura " Sasuke mencoba memperkenalkan Shion pada Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura " Sakura mengulurkan tangannya tapi Shion mengabaikannya dan menatapnya sinis.

" Uchiha Shion, ayo kita pulang Sasuke- _kun_ " Shion langsung menyeret Sasuke.

" Tunggu Shion. Sakura aku... "

" Jaa na Sasuke _kun_ " Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan.

Sakura menatap punggung pria yang ia cintai semakin menjauh. Ya ia mengingatnya Miko Shion gadis yang pernah diceritakan Ino teman kuliah Sasuke dan beredar rumor jika mereka pacaran dan sekarang mereka menikah. Tanpa Sakura sadari air matanya menetes ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri, ia tidak tau jika patah hati rasanya semenyakitkan ini. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengakhiri cinta sepihaknya. Benar kata pepatah cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil.

 **fin**

Hai salam kenal aku author _newbie,_ mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan ku

 _with love ritsu_


End file.
